


Pumpkin

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hogwarts, i love pumpkins, little Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione likes only one thing about Hallowe'en</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin

Hermione hummed as her mum helped her with the cutting.

Hermione loved Halloween for one simple reason. 

Hermione wasn’t allowed to go trick or treating (sweets will rot your teeth, her mummy and daddy always said), she didn’t like wearing costumes (they were quite silly, Hermione thought, after all, werewolves, vampires and witches don’t exist), she didn’t like the movie marathons too much (half-way through the films some kids always tried to scare her, but Hermione was not scared of them). 

But this all was fine because of pumpkins. 

Hermione loved carving things out, faces, books, a witch’s hat (they didn’t exist but, oh well) and a lot of other things.

Hermione also enjoyed taking out the stringy things and seeds from the pumpkin. It was a lot of fun!


End file.
